In active steering systems, in particular for the rear axle of vehicles, the wheel camber and/or the wheel track can be adjusted by means of an actuating member, so that by controlling, the actuating member it is possible to influence in an active way the handling of the motor vehicle.
DE 39 28 135 A1 discloses a generic wheel suspension system for motor vehicles. The wheel earner of the wheel suspension system has a wheel-side support element, which mounts in a rotatable manner the vehicle wheel, and an axle-side support element, between which an actuating member is connected. In this case, the actuating member is a hydraulic actuating cylinder, which, on the one hand, is supported on a bearing bracket of the wheel carrier, and, on the other hand, presses against an outer race for a roller bearing of a wheel bearing with its piston rod. As a result, the wheel bearing executes, together with the vehicle wheel, a pivot motion around a central joint center point in order to change a toe-in and/or toe-out angle or a camber angle of the respective vehicle wheel.
The arrangement of the actuating member, which is disclosed in DE 39 28 135 A1 and is fitted between the bearing bracket and the wheel bearing, has a high space requirement and complicated constructive design with a correspondingly high weight. The overall high weight of the wheel suspension system is especially disadvantageous, because the wheel earner is an unsprung mass.
The object of the invention is to provide a wheel suspension system with an active steering system that is arranged in the wheel suspension system in such a way that it has a simple constructive design and optimizes the installation space.